


'Surprise'

by GloxiniasForYou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Power Bottom Yaku Morisuke, Praise Kink, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, uhh dont ask me why i made this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloxiniasForYou/pseuds/GloxiniasForYou
Summary: Hey sorry this is my first time actually writing smut so uhh bisfdsuf I died... also hello to my beautiful babies who are coming from my AU <3 I love yall!
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	'Surprise'

**Author's Note:**

> This is how Yaku surprises Lev after his first modeling shoot.

The walk up to their apartment was torture. Yaku was leading Lev by the hand but all Lev wanted to do was feel Yaku pressed against him. Lev’s cheeks were still on fire, the way Yaku had rubbed his thigh while in the car was still flustering him.  
“Yaku, please…” Lev whined, walking so close to Yaku that he almost stepped on his heels.   
“Wait just one second,” Yaku looked over his face with a wide grin, he loved seeing his boyfriend being so needy.   
The moment they stepped through the door Lev wraps his arms around Yaku. Lev’s pressing his entire body on Yaku, lightly grinding into him.   
Yaku’s body relaxes in his lover's arms, leaning his head to the side so that his neck is exposed. Lev immediately gets the hint, pressing butterfly kisses all along Yaku’s neck up to his jawline.   
“You’re so good for me baby,” Yaku turns his head just enough to reach Lev’s lips.   
Lev let out a groan at the praise, his hips unconsciously grinding into Yaku with more force. Yaku basked in the height difference, Lev’s entire body covering his own.  
“Bed,” Lev pleaded, pushing Yaku forward.   
“Carry me,” Yaku winked, turning around in Lev’s arms.  
Lev did just that, gripping Yaku’s thighs harshly as he pulled him up. Yaku's face was finally at the same height as Lev’s.   
Yaku moaned as he pushed Lev’s hips into his own using his legs. “You’re so strong my love,” Yaku ran his arms all over Lev’s back.  
Lev’s hips rut against him again, rolling his head back slightly. His legs worked faster, trying to run to their bedroom. Yaku giggled, feeling the extra bounce as Lev’s legs took longer strides. The door to their bedroom was kicked open, Lev just about threw Yaku onto the bed. The bounce of the mattress made them both giggle.   
“Come sit,” Yaku pushed his body further back on their bed. “I told you I had a surprise for you,”  
Lev climbed on the bed, pushing his back against the headboard. He watched Yaku crawl in between his legs coming to a stop at his bulge. Yaku’s hand rested on his thighs, rubbing circles and gripping the muscles in his palms.   
“Mmm fuck Yaku,” Lev leaned further into his touch, pushing his hips up off the bed.   
“You’re so pretty Lev,” Yaku pressed his cheek to Lev’s thigh. “You were so so so good today,” He pressed a kiss to Lev’s thighs.   
“Yaku please,” Lev’s hand raced to cup Yaku’s cheek. “I can’t..” His complaint was cut off by Yaku’s hand coming up to palm him through his pants.   
“Want these off so I can give you your surprise baby boy?” Yaku let his breath ghost over Lev’s hardness.   
Lev nodded his head, shuffling as he tried to kick his pants off. Yaku covered his giggles with the back of his hand. Lev settled back down, his hands were at his sides gripping onto the bed sheets.   
“Mm I love seeing you like this my love,” Yaku crawled back in between Lev’s legs. “You look breathtaking,”   
Lev felt his core squeeze. His head was all fuzzy and all he could think about is the way Yaku’s breath felt against his skin.  
Yaku leaned his head down, licking a stripe up Lev’s thigh, taking in just how perfect his skin was. Lev’s thighs were an empty canvas and Yaku was damn sure going to paint the most beautiful artwork on them. He pressed light kisses against the warm muscle tracing a line up towards Lev’s hip bones. Purposely avoiding Lev’s anxiously awaiting member.   
Lev’s hips were grinding up, trying their best to find any friction. The way Yaku was teasingly pressing kisses against his skin made him feel like he was burning from the inside out. His hands darted out from his sides, finding themselves tangled in Yaku’s hair.   
“Please Yaku” Lev’s voice was strangled as he softly guided Yaku’s head over to where he needed him. “I want to feel good please,” He whined with a pout.  
Yaku pressed his nose against Lev’s neatly trimmed pubes, letting his tongue dart out to barely make contact with his heat.   
Lev whimpered again, rutting his hips up towards Yaku’s mouth.   
“You were so sexy today,” Yaku wraps his hand around Lev’s shaft, finally giving him the friction he needed. “I was so proud of you baby,” There’s a brief pause as Yaku presses an open mouthed kiss to the base of Lev’s member. “I couldn’t even take my eyes off of you,”   
Lev feels his toes curl as Yaku drags his tongue up along his member. Suddenly the air is knocked out of his chest, his core tightening.   
Yaku hummed as he lowered his mouth down Lev’s member, taking what wouldn’t fit into his hand.   
“Mm, fu- ahh” Lev’s hands were gripping Yaku’s hair as hard as they could without pulling his hair out.   
Yaku was grinding his own hips on the bed as he carefully bobbed his head up and down. Lev’s whimpers were getting louder by the second and Yaku knew he was close to finishing. Yaku pushed his head down as far as he could go, choking back the gag as Lev’s member filled his mouth. Lev’s head rolled back as his hips buck forward somehow diving deeper into Yaku’s throat.  
Yaku pulls off, leaving a small kiss to his tip. “Do that again” He commands, opening his mouth wide.   
Lev does as he’s told, holding Yaku’s face as his hips carefully drive themselves forward. Yaku’s hand goes up to cup Lev’s, giving him a reassuring look. Lev gulps, stilling for a second before he starts thrusting into Yaku’s throat with renewed vigor. There are tears forming at the corners of Yaku’s eyes as he struggles to keep his jaw open wide. Lev’s hips start slowing down, now trying to travel as far back as they could.   
Yaku hums something unintelligible with Lev’s member still shoved far back in his mouth. The vibrations are enough for Lev to lose his composure. With one last thrust he buries himself entirely in Yaku’s mouth, painting the back of his throat white. The guttural moan that escaped Lev’s throat as he climaxes is music to Yaku’s ears.   
“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Lev pulls Yaku’s mouth off himself when he hears Yaku’s strangled cough.   
Yaku sits up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looks up at Lev with a bright smile. “Don’t be sorry baby lion,” Yaku crawls to straddle Lev’s waist. “That was good for me too,” He pressed butterfly kisses all over Lev’s cheeks.   
“Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?” Lev asks, still concerned.   
“I’m sure,” Yaku looks straight into his eyes, calming any insecurities with a simple look. “You’re the best Lev, all good and all mine.” He leans down to capture Lev’s lips.   
Lev happily kisses him back, his hands finally having the courage to pull Yaku tighter against his chest. They both smile into the kiss, feeling so blessed to be in each other's arms.


End file.
